(Re)birthday
by Onmyuji
Summary: Por eso había elegido, precisamente, ese día de entre todos los demás. Fic para 'Parafraseando a los grandes', del foro ¡Siéntate! @


**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_ , es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_.

* * *

 _«Nuestra vida se cimienta en la muerte de otros.»_

—Leonardo Da Vinci.

* * *

 **(Re)birthday**

* * *

Había elegido ese día, por sobre cualquier otro.

Todos se habían preguntado por qué, pero nadie inquirió; ni un solo comentario fue alzado en voz para atraerla; ni siquiera la del hanyou de ropajes rojos que había respingado ante la definitiva e inapelable decisión de su compañera de vida.

Luego una voz tímida se levantó. La voz de Sango, que servía un cuenco de arroz tratando de parecer casual—. ¿Estás segura?

Pero Kagome estaba segura. Y en silencio, todos los comensales terminaron lúgubremente el desayuno que pretendía ser el comienzo de un precioso día. De algarabía y festejos.

Arruinado, y por quién.

Porque precisamente ese día, de acuerdo a las precisas cuentas de Kagome, la miko del futuro cumplía 19 años y, por ende, 4 años de haber conocido al hanyou Inuyasha; de haber iniciado un peligroso viaje en busca de saldar deudas con la joya de las cuatro almas... y con Naraku.

Y era un día para festejar, para que hubiera música y bailes, comida y bebida al por mayor, la miko de la aldea festejaba 19 años de vida.

Luego, Kagome se levantó.

—Venga, Inuyasha. —Llamó ella en voz baja, dejando sus platos casi intactos de comida en el tatami y levantándose con mucho cuidado, caminando hasta la puerta. Inuyasha le miró como quien no quiere la cosa, ceñudo como muchas otras veces, quizás indignado como todos—. Vamos, sólo será una hora o dos a lo sumo. ¿Por qué todos me miran como si estuviéramos por presenciar un funeral?

¿Por qué a Kagome le parecía prudente bromear en un momento así?

—Kagome, ¿Estás segura de que no deseas esperar hasta el _O-Bon_ para ir a visitar a mi hermana Kikyou? —Ahí estaba Kaede, trayendo a la mesa los asuntos incómodos de los que nadie quería hablar. Sango y Miroku se quedaron callados, evitando a consciencia opinar sobre el tema. Inuyasha, a su lado, se tensó de inmediato.

—Estoy segura. —Sonrió ella suavemente, mientras un atisbo de ilusión comenzaba a germinar en la comisura de sus labios, completamente reflejada en sus ojos—. Inuyasha... —Volvió a llamar, con calma y a la espera.

El aludido respondió sin decir absolutamente nada, mirándola fijamente, como si con aquello pudiera desenmarañar lo que Kagome pensaba y pretendía con ese pequeño ritual y, apurando rápidamente a dejar sus utensilios para comer, ahora completamente desocupados, se levantó del tatami y caminó hacia ella.

Luego ambos salieron sin decir absolutamente nada en dirección a la caseta en la cima de la colina a las afueras de la cabaña. Pero a mitad de camino, la azabache comenzó a fatigarse, por lo que el final del trayecto lo terminó yendo en la espalda de su compañero.

Ya lo tenía todo preparado. Incienso, el agua y las flores. Así que al arribar a la cima, apenas Inuyasha la bajó de su espalda, ella se encaminó a toda prisa a preparar la modesta ofrenda para esa pequeño tumba de madera; limpiando con agua e incienso y decorando con flores azules de campanilla.

Luego unió sus manos y oró. Por Kikyou y por aquella porción de su alma que había logrado saldar sus cuentas, su venganza, secar su odio y alcanzar la paz.

Era increíble la serenidad con que podía tomarlo, a pesar de que Inuyasha le aguardaba en silencio, temeroso de que aquello pusiera las cosas raras entre ellos, como muchas veces ocurrió en el pasado.

Pero esto era algo que tenía que hacer.

Porque aunque era cruel y duro el destino que le habían marcado a Kikyou; era su muerte la que le había permitido vivir, renacer en este mundo para cumplir un propósito en una época a la que jamás imaginó visitar... y estar en dicho lugar, con el hombre que la misma miko fallecida amó alguna vez. Pero esta vez, amándolo ella misma.

Y por eso era correcto estar ahí, este día, en su cumpleaños número 19. Porque la muerte de Kikyou había sido sólo el comienzo del resto de su vida. De la que estaba viviendo día a día con Inuyasha. Y si había alguna forma de agradecerle (a pesar de todos los tropiezos, las diferencias y las situaciones incómodas) el haberla llevado a ese lugar y en ese momento, lo haría.

—Kikyou ya está en paz.

—Lo sé.

—Ella ya no puede buscarte... ni escucharte. No tiene caso quedarnos aquí. Podemos visitarla cualquier otro día. —Inuyasha comenzó a ponerse nervioso, cosa que su compañera notó al escucharlo hablar cada vez más alto y más rápido—. Es decir-... no es como si hubiera algo que quisiera ocultarte, es sólo que-...

—Oh, Inuyasha... —Kagome desbarató su postura de concentración para girarse al chico de ojos dorados, que saltó ante su movimiento. En su cara había algo de miedo; era el pánico de arruinar las cosas con ella el que le pedía a gritos que fuera cuidadoso en para no decir algo que hiriera su sensibilidad.

Pero Kagome sonreía dulcemente mientras se le acercaba, y luego alcanzó la garra del hanyou y la jaló hacia ella, colocándola en su vientre, sin deshacer la sonrisa. Inuyasha parpadeó confundido y sus orejas de perro se movieron curiosas, tratando de entender lo que fuera que la miko (que de pronto le dio un aire que le recordó a Kikyou) trataba de explicarle.

Luego llegó a su olfato un suave olor que nunca antes había percibido a sus fosas nasales.

—Porque gracias a que ella ya no está, yo estoy aquí. Y aunque las cosas fueron difíciles en su momento, yo-... tengo tanto que agradecerle. Empezando por ti, y-... —Y se sonrojó suavemente mientras miraba la garra de Inuyasha, apoyada contra su vientre plano, donde sus manos se aferraban a él—. ... _por él_...

Y fue como si una cubeta de agua helada cayera sobre la cabeza de Inuyasha, mudo de la emoción. Porque él no lo había notado hasta ahora y ella no le había dicho nada. Y ese no era el momento ni el lugar que alguna vez imaginó sería en que se enteraría de que iba a ser padre de los hijos de Kagome.

Para entonces, la chica de cabellos negros parecía haberse relajado tras soltar semejante noticia y habló, ahora mirándolo a los ojos—. Y por eso no voy a volver a faltar, y no voy a dejar de agradecerle. Sé que fue difícil para ti... y para la anciana Kaede, pero-... —Y entonces las palabras de Kagome murieron en sus labios cuando Inuyasha se lanzó contra ella y la envolvió en un férreo abrazo, mudo de la emoción y la expectación—. ¿Inuyasha?

Le tomó unos minutos tener la voz suficiente para responder a su llamado—. Te acompañaré a orar.

Porque si lo pensaba con calma, Inuyasha jamás se cansaría de agradecerle a Kikyou el no haberlo dejado solo en ningún momento y, tras morir, permitirle tener a Kagome en su vida.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **PS.** Y acabé. Me sorprende haber tenido la dedicación de haber terminado de escribirlo... y de un jalón. Hola fandom :D me tenían medio desaparecida, pero aquí sigo XD solo me ausento temporalmente (o exploro fandoms), pero ya ven que siempre vuelvo XD y siempre voy a volver :3

Pero ando un poquito oxidada, así que tengo varias observaciones. Como notaron, al principio puse una frase: la idea es que el fic represente esa frase :3 así que díganme ¿Qué tal lo hice? ¿Me faltó? ¿Qué puede mejorarse? Y encima ¿Qué les pareció el ambiente, el desarrollo, los personajes? ¿Quedó todo IC o me la bañé xD? Sus comentarios me van a inspirar y me animan... y quién sabe, capaz que pronto vuelva a escribir de corrido otro oneshot y me pase por acá :3

No se olviden de pasar al foro ¡Siéntate! y participar. Hay un montón de proyectos, retos, actividades... en fin, hay de donde escoger. Así que dense una vuelta y anímense a participar :D

Hasta entonces, esperaré con ansias leerlos pronto.

 _ **O.**_


End file.
